Genetic pokemon
by Xen
Summary: What happens when the cast is fused with there own pokemon? And what happens if there the only ones that can stop the Collective?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon.  
  
Genetic Pokemon part 1  
By Xen  
  
We find Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu walking along the shoreline to Bill the poke manic lighthouse. "Say why are we heading to Bill place anyway." Misty said.  
"Prof. Oak said that Bill had created a device and he wants us to check it out." Brock said.  
"I just wonder what the device is and what it does." Ash pondered.  
"Well I guess where going to find out cause there it is." Brock pointed ahead to show the Bill's lighthouse. A short while later they reach the house. Ash pushes the button on the door.  
"Hello Bill. It me Ash. Prof. Oak sent to see your new invention."  
"Oh hello Ash. It's nice to see you again. Well come in the doors open." The gang entered the building. They find Bill waiting inside. "My have you kids grown. Come, lets go to the back and I'll show you my new creation." Bill leads the kids to a large room containing a large machine. The machine like to large tube like areas with a series of lasers inside it and a large computer that connected to the tubes.  
"Pika." Pikachu said as the other just stared in awe.  
"Wow what a large machine. But what does it do?" Misty asked.  
"I'm glad you asked that. This is my pokemon combination machine."  
"What does it do?" Ash said.  
"Well my machine can take the genetic codes of a pokemon and can imprint them into another creature. With this machine I can even take the DNA form pokemon and even put them into human. Of course this is all in theory, but I know it can combine genetic strains."  
"Wow that sounds impressive, but why would you build such a thing."  
"Why with my machine I can take the DNA of a Hitmonlee and put in the handicapped to make them walk again, or I can take the DNA of a Persian and give sight to the blind. Why it may be able to take human DNA and put it into pokemon to give them the ability to fully talk."  
"Wow that sounds wonderful." Misty said in awe.  
"But there could also there could be great problems. If certain people get hold of this machine, they could create super pokemon that could destroy the world or even worse."  
"Gee that sounds like it could cause trouble as well as benefit mankind." Brock said.  
"Did someone say trouble." A familiar voice said.  
"Then we should make it double." Another voice said.  
"To protect the world from devastation." A figure appears above over heroes  
"To unite all peoples within our nation." A second figure appear opposite the first  
"To denounce the evil of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie." Jessie jumps down to the ground.  
"James." James jumps down next to Jessie.  
"Team rocket blast of at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth, that right!" The cat pokemon jumps between its partners.  
"What are doing here?" Ash demand toward the rockets.  
"Why where going to take that machine and create the pokemon we need to take over the world." Jessie said pointing toward the machine.  
"I don't think we can allow that. Bulbasaur GO!" Ash threw the pokeball to reveal the plant pokemon.  
"Starmie GO!"  
"Geodude lets go!" Misty and Brock threw their pokeballs as well.  
"Arbok get them." Jessie opened her pokeball to reveal the large snake pokemon.  
"Weezing attack." James threw his pokeball also. "Weezing poison gas attack."  
"Weezing." Weezing unleashed gas into air causing everybody in the room to cough.  
"James you idiot where indoors. What do you want kill us!" Meowth said.  
"We worry about that later. Arbok bite them."  
"Geodude tackle." Geodude rammed into Arbok sending it into the wall.  
"Bulbasaur use razor..." Ash's sentence was cut off when the wall behind then exploded. "What the. Is this your doing." Ash pointed toward the rockets.  
"How it be us, we're over here."  
"Wait a minute it that...it can't be them." Jessie said. The dust settled to reveal that Butch and Cassidy where behind the expulsion.  
"Hello Jessie. Nice to see you again." Cassidy said.  
"We thought you two where still in jail." James said.  
Butch laughed. "We escaped you idiot. But now were going to get or revenge for you putting us in jail."  
"You see we got some new pokemon since we last meet and were going to use them to destroy you trewps." Cassidy laughed like a psycho.  
"Ash I think there serious." Misty glanced at the two nervously.   
"I think that a temporary truce is in order, Cause if we don't then were dead meat." Brock exclaimed.  
"I agree. We evil, but we don't kill. But they will kill us if necessary." Jessie said.  
"Well, then I guess you going to give us a little fun before we destroy you." Butch and Cassidy threw some pokeballs revealing about twenty pokemon.  
"Man they out number us." Ash was worried that this was about to be his last fight.  
"Pokemon destroy them." The pokemon ran for our heroes.  
"Pikachu use thunder bolt. Bulbasaur use solarbeam and blow them away." Pikachu and Bulbasaur release a surge of energy taking out most of there opponents.  
"Starmie use hydro pump." Starmie unleashed a wave of water sending some of the pokemon back toward Butch and Cassidy.  
"That's it. This ends now." Butch threw a pokeball to summon a Golem. "Golem use explosion."  
"NO! Don't do that you'll kill us." Bill said, but it was too late. The Golem exploded. Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie and James and there pokemon where thrown into one the machines large tubes. Butch and Cassidy where knocked into the other with there pokemon. Pikachu, Meowth, and Bill flew of into other directions. Bill hit the control panel of his machine. The machine was activated and the room became full of light and screams of pain. When it ended Ash came out of the machine.  
"Ahh...the pain. Pikachu. Bulbasaur. Where are you? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ash collapsed on the floor from the pain rushing threw his body. Ash was changing, but what he did not know.  
To be continued....  
What will happen next? What will Ash turn into? What of the others? Find out in Genetic pokemon part 2.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon.  
  
Genetic pokemon part 2   
By Xen  
  
"Ash. Ash wake up." Ash opened his eyes.  
"What happened. I feel funny. Ash got up. "What happened to my hands." Ash stared at his skin, which now looked a bluish-green.  
"It seems that when the Golem exploded it caused a little accident."  
"Misty? Brock? Are they OK?"  
"Where over here Ash." Misty said behind him. Ash turned around. Ash was shocked at his friends. Misty had turned purple and developed the extra limbs just like a Starmie. Brock's skin had turned to stone and his arms had grown in length.  
"What happened to you guys." Ash said dumbfounded.  
"Us what about yourself." Brock pointed towards Ash. Ash not only turned green but also developed a large bulb on his back like a Bulbasaur.  
"Well consider yourself luckily. At least you still have limbs." Jessie appeared next to Ash. Her legs had were gone only leaving a tail much like Arbok's; also, her head resembled that of an Arbok's as well. Behind James stood or floated as the case was. His chest had deformed and almost looked a Weezing himself.  
"Bill what happened to us?" Misty asked.  
"It seems that the experiment was a success. Only it worked to well. It seems that the DNA of both human and pokemon where fussed together into one. What I'm saying is that you are all one with your pokemon."  
"You mean that I'm now Bulbasaur."  
"In a way yes, But you are more of a hybrid. I think the more correct term would be Bulbash. Just as you are all now Starmist, Georock, Jessbok, and Jazzing"  
"Mmm... Jessbok. I like the way it sounds."  
"Starmist. I like it. It sounds so mystical."  
"I think my name sounds dumb."  
"Mine too. I sound like a medical disease."  
"You're a hybrid of Weezing. Your supposed to sound like a disease."  
"Say wait a minute. Where is Pikachu." Just then, Pikachu walked in looking for Ash.  
"Ahhhhh what are you." The group stood in shock as they heard Pikachu speak.  
"What the. Pikachu you talk." Ash said stunned over what heard.  
"What do you mean. I just heard Pikachu talk normally. It must be that can actually speak with pokemon." Pikachu walked over to Bulbash.  
"Ash is that you?" The little pokemon said.  
"Yes Pikachu it's me. Or what's left of me. I guess we have a little problem." Bulbash comforted his pokemon.  
"OK. Now that touching reunions are over, can you turn us back to normal." Jessbok said.  
"I don't know if I can."   
"WHAT!" The gang said in unison.  
"I mean the machine was damaged and even then I don't know if it will work."  
"Well that's just great." Jessie shakes her head.  
"I think that we would still have a problem." Georock said.  
"Why is that?" Starmist replied.  
"Well what happened to Butch and Cassidy. They where in the caught in the same expulsion same as us, but they with a lot of pokemon so who knows what they became."  
"That's true Georock. I have a feeling that they might be very dangerous in their mental state. I fear I have unleashed something that may be the doom of us all."  
"I don't think that this was your fault. I do know is that we have to work together to stop what ever Butch and Cassidy has become." Bulbash said.  
"And how do think that we can stop them. We lost are pokemon." Jazzing said.  
"That's not true. We are the pokemon now. We can stop them ourselves."  
"I don't want to. I might get hurt." Jazzing whined. Jessbok smacked him with her tail.  
"Jazzing how can you be so dumb. If we don't them now then we all are going to die."  
"OK I'll go, but I don't what good will do."  
"Well since you are part pokemon you can use the moves of your pokemon." Bill pointed to Starmist. "Try to use water gun. Just use your instincts."  
"OK I'll try." Starmist breathed in air and blew out a blast of water. "Wow I did that."  
"Hey what's with the shower." Meowth got up form where Starmist sprayed her water. Meowth looked around and showed a look of pure shock on his face. "What happened to you guys."  
"Um we had a little accident and ended up becoming part pokemon." Jessbok said.  
"OK is this the part where I wake up form my dream, right?"  
"No Meowth this isn't a dream. We are now part pokemon and we find Butch and Cassidy who are probably part pokemon as well and put a stop to them before they kill everybody."  
"OK. As long as it wasn't ridicules or something like that." The gang face vaults.  
"Anyway, I think we should start finding them while Bill tries to repair the machine. Just look over there." Georock points outside toward the forest where a bunch of trees are moving.  
"I think its Butch and Cassidy. And I think that there heading to Cerulean City." Jazzing said.  
Starmist looked worried. "Cerulean city. My family is there. We go to stop them before they get there."  
"Don't worry Starmist will get there and stop them." Bulbash said.  
"Well you kids better hurry. It looks like they got a head start and you have to hurry."  
"That OK we can our car." Jessbok said.  
"You guys have a car?" Bulbash asked.  
"Sure wez do. You think we walk everywhere." Meowth remarked.  
"Well OK but do you think it will fit everyone. Cars are made for normal humans and you kids aren't exactly in that category anymore. Also, I suggest that you stay out of sight. Who knows how people will react if they see you." Bill said.   
"Well will come to problem when we come to it. However, for now, we got to find Butch and Cassidy. Come on gang lets go." The gang leaves the lighthouse and begins their search for Butch and Cassidy not realizes the trouble there about to get into.  
To be continued....  
Writers note: This would the way that you would say the gangs hybrid names: Bulbash-bulb a ash, Starmist- star mist, Georock- geo rock, Jessbok- jes bok, Jazzing- jay zing.  
Will they find Butch and Cassidy? What will they look like? Can they save Cerulean City in time? Find out in Genetic pokemon part 3.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon.  
  
Genetic Pokemon part 3   
By Xen  
  
"Why do I have to be tied to the roof?" Jazzing complained. Since there wasn't much room in team rockets car, two people had to be out of the car. It ended up being that Starmist being tied to the roof of the car while Jazzing as tied to the back of the car and floated behind it.  
"Consider your self lucky. You can at least move. And will you loosen these vines Bulbash." Since they only had enough rope to use on Jazzing, Bulbash had to tied Starmist down which his vines.  
"Sorry. I'm just trying to keep you from going off the roof."  
"But these vines are too tight. I can't breath."  
"Will you two keep quiet. It's had enough driving with out you people complaining." Since Jessbok only had a tail, she found driving was not easy.  
"Anyway, Jazzing can you see where Butch and Cassidy are?" Georock said trying to keep the conversation form go astray.  
Jazzing looks around. "I see them. They are heading toward Cerulean just like Bill said. Man there really tearing up the forest."  
"How fast are the going."  
"There still ahead of us. We better hurry up if where going to catch up to them."  
"OK. Hold on." Jessbok hits the gas and they go flying.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
The woods became a dangerous place now. The pokemon in the woods went clear form some thing traveling though the woods. It wasn't a human that the pokemon know, but it wasn't a pokemon either. It came though the woods destroying every tree that stood in it way, but the pokemon it found went though worse. What ever this creature was it engulfed the pokemon it found and left nothing in its path of destruction.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
"Well we reached the city limits. Everybody out."  
"Why don't we just ride the car into town?" Meowth asked.  
"Cause we got to keep a low profile and the gas man and star girl strapped to the roof of the cart isn't exactly the attraction we need. Beside you, know we never just drive into a town. It's degrading to team rocket." Jessbok explained.  
"Jazzing do you still see them." Bulbash asked.  
Jazzing flies up a bit and looks around. "I can see a bunch of trees moving, it must be them. I guess that they will be here in about a few hours."  
"A few hours that doesn't give us enough time." Bulbash mused over this.  
"What should we do?" Starmist showed concern over what was going to happen over her hometown.  
"I think the first thing we should do is warn the cops about the approaching danger." Georock said.  
"Sure I guess you kids can just walk up to Officer Jenny and tell her about the upcoming danger." Meowth said slyly.  
"That's true but we can use the phone." Starmist points to a nearby pay phone.  
"That's convent." Jazzing says. They walk to the phone. Bulbash calls the police.  
"Hello Police station #34. Officer Jenny speaking."  
"Yes. Officer Jenny I have a warning to report. There is a creature heading towards the city. You have to evacuate the city."  
"Yeah right. Why don't you spend your time doing something else or I'll report you for prank phone calls."  
"WAIT. I'm telling the..." Ash words where cut off by phone hanging up.  
"Great so now what do we do." Jessbok said.  
"I guess we have to fight Butch and Cassidy ourselves." Starmist shrugged her shoulders.  
"I guess it could work. I mean we out number them five to two."  
"But we have no idea what they become. They could be any pokemon and that something that could cost us the battle." Georock said. The group sighed.  
"I guess then we wait here for them to come."  
To be continued....  
How will the battle turn out? What have Butch and Cassidy become? Find out in Genetic pokemon part 4.  
Writers note: I like to take this time to answer a question that some people might of thought of. The question would be on why I choose to fuse Ash with Bulbasaur instead of Pikachu? I did that because even tough Ash and Pikachu are really chosen, Pikachu isn't really like Ash. I chose Pokemon that are like the masters and Bulbasaur is more like Ash the Pikachu is (remembering that in Bulbasaur mysterious garden they said Bulbasaur is exactly like Ash). Therefore, it would make sense to combine Ash with Bulbasaur then with Pikachu.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon.  
  
Genetic Pokemon part 4  
By Xen  
  
"I think there about here." Jazzing said watching in the sky.  
"Can you see what they look like yet?" Bulbash asked.  
"I can something. I can only see one of them."  
"What kind of pokemon are they fussed with?"  
"I can't tell. There moving to fast and I really can't see them in the with the forest in the way."  
"Are they heading this way."  
"Yep there heading right towards us."  
"Now is that a good or a bad thing." Meowth said.  
"I vote for bad." Jessbok sighed. "We got to be out of our minds to do this."  
"But we have to. Were the only hope Cerulean city has." Bulbash said.  
"They're coming! Be ready." Jazzing floated down to the others.  
"OK be ready everyone." The group gazed out toward where the forest ended. They saw tree being uprooted to reveal the creature. The creature looked like a mess of body parts form various pokemon.  
"Ahh I have found more victims for me to feed on." The creature's voice sounded harsh and awful.  
"MY GOD! What is that?" Jazzing said startled.  
"Is that you Butch?" Jessbok said.  
The creature laughed. "I was once the creature that you called Butch. I am also the one that was called Cassidy too. But now I am more then that. I am a collection of human and pokemon. I am the Collective. Prepare to become a part of me." With that the Collective leaped toward our heroes, but missed.  
"Starmist try water gun." Bulbash commanded. Starmist breathed in air and unleashed a gush of water upon their foe. "Pikachu use thunder bolt."  
"Piiiiiiiikkkkaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Pikachu unleashed electric energy onto the Collective shocking it to ground.  
"Wow that was fast. I guess we win." Jazzing said. Suddenly the Collective burrowed underground.  
"Dam. Where it go. Georock. Jessbok. Dig after him." The two dived into the ground. A short time later they both pop out of the ground.  
"Nothing." Jessbok said.  
"I think it tunneled out of here." Georock sighed. "I also think that it's gotten into the city. Sorry Starmist."  
"We got to stop it before anyone gets hurt." Bulbash said.  
"But how are we going to stop it." Starmist asked.  
"We have to get Officer Jenny to help us."  
"But how? She thinks where only pranksters."  
"I know, but I have a plan."  
-----------------------------------------------  
Officer Jenny was sitting at her station, when a Meowth and a Pikachu appeared at the door. "Why Hello, you little pokemon. Are you lost form your masters?" The two pokemon run off. "Hey where are you going." Officer Jenny ran after the two pokemon. She cased them till they ran into an alley.  
"Hello is that you Officer Jenny?" A voice said.  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
"It's me Misty. From the Gym."  
"Hello Misty. Why don't you come out."  
"Okay I'll come out. But I don't want you to be freaked by what you see."  
"Now Misty what could possible scare..." Jenny gashed at what walked into the light.  
"You see, me and my friends had a little accident." The other walked out into the light.  
"What is going on here!" Officer Jenny demanded. They told Officer Jenny the whole story. "OK you kids tried to fight this Collective and now it loose in the city. We can't let the city know about this because it would cause a citywide panic and that makes it worse. We have to figure out where it would strike next."  
"During the battle it said it wanted pokemon to feed of." Georock said.  
"It also said that it wanted human too." Jazzing added.  
"Then it would most likely head for some place that has both pokemon and humans." Jenny said.  
Misty gasped. "I know where it's going to strike next."  
"Where would that be Starmist?" Bulbash asked.  
"It's going to head for the gym. It's the only place that has a lot of pokemon and people are always there for my sisters shows."  
"That makes perfect sense. Why didn't I think of that? We can't evacuate the city but I can close down the gym so can set a trap."  
"Okay Officer Jenny. Will meet you at the gym." The gang went back into the alley and disappeared. Officer Jenny headed toward the gym in hopes that they wouldn't be too late.  
To be continued....  
Will they reach the gym in time? Is the Collective going to attack the gym? Find out in Genetic pokemon part 5.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon.  
  
Genetic Pokemon part 5   
By Xen  
  
Officer Jenny reached the Gym and managed to clear it of everybody and any pokemon that could be taken out. Our heroes came out of hiding when everyone was gone. They where now in the pokemon battle arena. "Are you sure that everyone has gone." Bulbash asked Officer Jenny.  
"Yep, everyone has been evacuated. Where the only people in the Gym."  
"That means that if it comes it will head straight towards us."  
"I have a question." Jazzing said to the others. "What exactly are we going to do to the Collective when we face it."  
"I've been thing about something that might answer that question." Georock explained his theory. "You see The Collective has both human and pokemon DNA. I think that we can capture it in a pokeball if we weaken it enough. But the thing is that it might not work because of Butch and Cassidy DNA might have made it immune to being trapped in a pokeball."  
"Officer Jenny do have any spare pokeballs." Bulbash asked.  
"I do in fact. When I went back to my station I picked this up." Officer Jenny pulled out a pokeball. It looked like a normal pokeball except that it was the top was blue and had black stripe around it.  
"Hey that looks like a master ball." Jessbok said surprised.  
"This is a official police master ball. We use these in case of a wild pokemon riot. But this is the only I have so, I think it would be best if you weaken it anyway."  
"Okay this just might work now all we have to do is..."  
"To die." The Collective said as it sprang form the pool. "Do you think that you can capture me. I am the ultimate pokemon. I contain the DNA of over 50 species do you think that I can be caught so easily."  
"Yes we can." Georock said as he tackled right into the Collective.  
"Jazzing use sludge attack." Bulbash command.  
"Right." Jazzing split purple goo into the Collectives eyes, blinding it.  
"Do you think that will stop me. Even blinded I can still defeat you." With that, the Collective punched Georock causing him to fly into the wall.  
"Are you okay?" Starmist asked.  
"I'm okay, but I think there are other things we should worry about."  
"Right." Starmist took to the air an aerial tackle into the Collective.  
"Okay, Jessbok bind his legs together." Jessbok went up to the Collective and wrapped her self around its legs.  
"Here's mud in your eye." Jessbok reeled back and let loose her acid attack. The acid burned all over the Collectives face and it screamed in torment.  
"Now it my turn." Ash stood behind the Collective and used his vine whip to bind his arms back. "Now Starmist open the ceiling." Starmist went over to a panel that opened the roof windows. Sunlight started to come in though the ceiling. Using the bulb on his back Bulbash charged himself with sunlight. "Okay Pikachu thunderbolt his front when I say so. All other get ready to use whatever distance attack you have and fire when I say so." The Bulb on Bulbash got brighter. "Okay everyone group fire attack NOW!" The group each fired their own attack upon their foe. Starmist used water gun, Georock threw a rock form the broken area of the wall, and Jazzing unleashed his smog attack while Jessbok burned it with acid. Meowth threw used his payday while Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt. During this, Bulbash fired his solarbeam into the back of the Collective. "OK now Officer Jenny use the Master ball." Officer Jenny threw the ball hitting the Collective in the head. The ball opened sucking the creature inside of it. The master balled wiggled for a while then stopped.  
"WOW! We won! I can't believe we won." Bulbash words where the only sound that where heard after a while.  
Officer Jenny picked up the pokeball. "I guess we should get this and you kids back to Bill's lighthouse. I hope that he can get you kids back to normal. I'll take you kids in the police van in the back. Right now I have to see your sister Misty and tell them that the rat problem is solved." Officer Jenny walked toward the front door.  
"Okay you heard her. Lets get to the van and pray that Bill fixed the machine." The gang had headed toward the back door when Starmist turned around. "What is it Starmist. Is something wrong?" Bulbash asked.  
"No. It's that I always wanted to do something and now would be the perfect opportunity to do. Can you guys wait for me."  
"Okay but don't get caught cause where to keep people form not knowing we are like this." Bulbash warned.  
"I'll be OK. Beside it wouldn't be fun if it wasn't a risk."  
"Hey that's our line." Jazzing complained. Starmist just wink and dived into the pool.  
---------------------------------------  
Daisy and her sisters had just came back inside the gym when they heard a strange sound form the pools. "Did you hear something?"  
"No." Lily said.  
"I think I heard something form the pools."  
"That can't be the pools are empty. Let's check it out." The sisters walk over to the pools and find nothing. "That's odd I thought I heard something." They all start to leave when a large flow of water splashes them.  
"Hey that wasn't very nice to do to us. Who ever you are." The three see a mysterious shadow in the ceiling of the gym.  
"Hey surfs up." A voice said. The mystery figure unleashed a flood of water upon the three sisters drenching them form head to foot.  
"Hey who's up there." Daisy demanded. The figure laughed as it flew out of the gym.  
"What was that?" The sisters where totally confused as to what had just happened or what had soaked them.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Back at the van, everybody was waiting for Starmist. "What can she be doing. We have to go." Bulbash complained. Just then, Starmist walked up to the van. "You ready."  
"Yep. Lets get going."  
"Say what where doing." Georock asked.  
"Ohh I just wanted to do something against my sisters. I didn't hurt them but I had a good laugh over it." Starmist giggled.  
"Well lets get back to Bill and hope that he fixed the machine and turn us back to normal." Bulbash said.  
"Yah I hope so to. Lets go!" Starmist said as enter the van and drove off.  
To be continued....  
Can Bill return the gang to normal? Find out in Genetic pokemon part 6.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon.   
  
Genetic Pokemon part 6   
By Xen  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TURN US BACK!" The group yelled at Bill.  
"Like I said I can't fully return you kids to normal. The Machine still needs to be fixed further if I can restore you kids to normal."  
"Then what about the Collective?" Bulbash asked.  
"That I can fix. My machine has enough energy to separate it. That's why I can't return who all to normal now. The Collective has way too many DNA types in it. The machine may have just enough power to separate the them." Bill places the pokeball into a small tube.  
"What's that tube for." Starmist asked.  
"I use this to exact the DNA form a pokemon without opening the ball." Bill flips a couple of switches. "Okay here goes nothing." Bill turns on the machine. The machine starts making strange noise and lights. Then the machine starts going haywire and exploded destroying the machine. When the dust fell the gang stood up.  
"What happened?" Starmist said.  
"The machine overloaded."  
"But did it work." Georock said. They all look over to the tubes and find a large mass of pokemon. On top of the pile where Butch and Cassidy.  
"I guess we don't have to worry about the Collective at least." Bulbash said.  
"Who cares if they're normal. Where not and are never going to be now that the machine is busted." Jessbok said angrily.  
"Don't worry I'll can get it fixed soon."  
"SOON! That's all you can do it in. Screw this." Jessbok wrapped herself around Bill "Either you give us that Pikachu or Bill get it." She tightens herself a little to prove she wasn't joking.  
"You have to be kidding. You still want to capture Pikachu, even after all we been though." Bulbash held Pikachu in his arms.  
"Jessie Stop this." Jazzing wept up to his partner. "You can't be serious. If you hurt Bill he can't turn you back to normal."  
"I don't care. Anyway, aren't we supposed to capture rare pokemon? Look at us. Look at them. Where one of kind. Will become the top member of team rocket again."  
"Are you even thinking straight." Meowth said to Jessbok. "Don't you know what team rocket does when they find a very rare pokemon."  
Jessbok thinks for a moment. "No I don't recall."  
"Well I do, I was a part of them. They experiment on any pokemon rare or not. They strap them to machines and examine you for weeks on end. If you live, though this then your one of team rockets pokemon. If you don't then they take your body and clone it in hope of another one just likes you. If you go back to rocket headquarters like you are now then you are never see the light of day again. Allow Bill to fix the machine. Do it if me then, do for yourself. Don't allow yourself to become another experiment or worse." Jessbok stares at the cat pokemon. After a while she lets go of bill and he falls to the floor. "Trust me Jessie, you're doing the right thing."  
------------------------------------------------------  
It took a few days, but Bill was able to create another working version of his machine. "OK I have the machine working again, but I still don't know if it will work."  
"What do you mean by that?" Starmist asked.  
"Well I will be able to separate you form your pokemon, but I don't know if you will remain part pokemon."  
"Well do we have another choice." Georock asked.  
"No. I'm afraid that if I don't remove the pokemon form you, it might become permanent or worse. The posses may go into full swing and you would become a pokemon forever."  
"Well then I believe that we have no choice but to take the machine." The group step into one side of the machine.  
"Before I turn it on, I suggest that you put these on." Bill hands them robes. "If you return to normal your clothes won't, so I think it would be a good idea to wear them." They don the robes. "OK, here we go." Bill turns on the machine and sounds and light engulf the room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
The machine stops. Out of one end of the machine comes out a Bulbasaur, Starmie, Geodude, Arbok, and Weezing. "Are you guys OK?" Bill asked to the other tube. Form the smoke the group comes out normal and back to their human form.  
"WOW it work!" Misty said looks at herself.  
"I have my hair back." Jessie hugs her hair.  
"Yes I back to my old self. It was fun being part pokemon but, prefer just being myself." Ash said petting his Pikachu and Bulbasaur.  
"I agree too Ash. Beside it was really uncomfortable being made of stone." Brock said.  
"So what do we do now?" Misty asked.  
"Well we going to take a vacation. Although next time Pikachu will be ours." Team rockets leave the lab. A minute later they heard a car drive off.  
"So what are going to do to the machine?" Ash asked.  
"I'm going to destroy the machine. This incident has proven that the world is not ready for my genetic fusion machine. Maybe someday my machine can be rebuilt and help mankind, but for now it is still to dangerous for it to be used properly."  
"Well I think we should get back on your pokemon journey. Come on Pikachu lets go."  
So we see our heroes continue on their pokemon journey. Waving good bye to Bill, our heroes continue their journey. Along the way they'll experience more adventures, but in this one they experienced something unlike they have ever encountered and came out stronger then when the started.  
The End.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


End file.
